


Hide and Seek

by CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire



Series: Saazbaum Family collection [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Saazbaum, Five year old slaine, Fluff, Gen, Harklight is Slaine's caretaker, One Shot, Sleepy Slaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/pseuds/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine decides that he does not want to listen to Uncle Harkwight and skips off to his  daddy's chambers to wait so he could play with his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasumii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumii/gifts).



> This one shot was based off one of my posts on tumblr called Here have some fluff and a prompt by Yas.I fulfilled the cuddle part. Enjoy!  
> If you are wondering I am KataphraktAnna on tumblr.

When Count Saazbaum walks off to his chambers to rest he does not expect a tiny and extremely energetic blonde boy to come running up to him. He remembers having entrusted Harklight to look after Slaine and looks around to see where Harklight is and when he spots him, looks at Harklight disapprovingly but does not blame him for he knew how persuasive his adopted son could be. He looks down at his son and gives a small smile and dismisses Harklight with a wave of his hand. Harklight bows and leaves the place immediately.

“Daddy Daddy let’s pway Hide and seek daddy! Uncle Harklight didn’t understwand what I was saying and said I should pway with my other toys but I want to pway with daddy. Pwease pwease can us pway?” Slaine jumps excitedly while pulling at his coat tails. 

Slaine looked up at him with those pleading eyes. Unable to say no, Saazbaum decides to play along and asks Slaine,”What… exactly is Hide and seek Slaine?” Slaine excitedly pulls Saazbaum’s coat tails even more and replies,” Daddy has to count to twenty and close his eyes and I will hide. After cwounting Daddy has to find me. Come on daddy let’s pwayy pweaseee.”

He shakes his head to himself and says. ”alright then, but hide quickly because daddy is very good at finding people!”  
He counts to twenty while closing his eyes and hears slaine walk around his chambers. The moment he says twenty he turns around very fast and starts walking around his chambers looking for his son. 

“Come out come out wherever you are Slaine” Saazbaum calls out in a sing-song voice. He and his five year old son were playing a strange terran game called hide and seek and for some reason he had ended up being tagged as seeker. The things he does for his wonderful son. Seeing his son’s smiling and happy face is worth it in the end.  
Slaine giggled from the inside of the cupboard holding his uniforms. Slaine thinks, ’Daddy will never find me and I will win’ and giggles again. 

Saazbaum dramatically places his hands on his hips and calls out, “hmm where could my son be? Oh will I ever find him? “Slaine giggles again and shuffles to move further into the cupboard. 

Slaine looks at his father’s count coat and curiously tugs it down from the place it was hanged in. It falls on top of him covering him fully.  
Outside, Saazbaum continues his search knowing well his son was in his cupboard. Meanwhile, Slaine figures out how to wear the oversized coat and haphazardly puts on the buttons. 

‘Wait till daddy sees me’. He giggles when his father walks right past the cupboard. Saazbaum smiles and stops before going back to the cupboard and opens the door only to find Slaine wearing one of his coats. 

Before Saazbaum could say anything, Slaine runs out of the cupboard with the oversized coat dragging behind him,” Daddy can’t catch me now. DADDY LOOK I’M A COUNT NOW DADDY daddy look!” 

Saazbaum runs after his energetic little son despite being very tired and catches him into a hug before his clumsy son tripped and fell onto the floor because of the oversized coat he was wearing. He gives Slaine a proud smile and ruffles his hair. He carries him to his bed and seats slaine beside him.

He plays along and says,” So Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, What are your plans for this clan?” Slaine gives Saazbaum a huge smile before saying,” My first pwan is to HUG DADDY!” and tackles him into a hug. Saazbaum starts laughing and embraces Slaine. That day was the day Saazbaum for the first time since Orlane’s death genuinely felt happy. 

Slaine had in barely two months become the light and joy of his life. Yes there were those few days where he had to wake his son from his nightmares and comfort him but in time his son had learnt to accept his father’s death. The first time Slaine had called him daddy had been a very pleasantly surprising day for him. 

As he reminisces about the past he slowly falls asleep with Slaine still lying down on top of him wearing his oversized coat. Slaine too falls asleep soon after Saazbaum has. It had been a very tiring day for the both of them. When Harklight comes in to check if Count Saazbaum needed anything, he comes across both father and son sleeping peacefully.

Harklight smiles and closes the door silently and leaves them alone. Harklight walks off musing over how fast Slaine and Count Saazbaum had grown close. He thinks that little slaine will grow to be a very fine young count indeed and that when the time comes he will definitely give him his unwavering loyalty.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
